THE LAST LUTHOR'S GIRL
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: FutureFic/oneshot/ Lex can't get his memories back, he lives like a machine, pursuing his goals. His men rescue a girl from a car crash. She's perfect to try out a new procedure of LuthorCorp, but in the end she turns into something much much more to Lex...


Lex Luthor strode inside one of his top secret labs.

There was a bloody body lying on a cot.

"Who is that?" he asked in his cold textured voice.

"Loraine Adams. She was in a car crash with her parents. She's the sole survivor. No family left. Her knees were crashed and she would've had to have them amputated if we hadn't stepped in."

"What about her records?" Lex asked while glancing at the girl's card.

"We cleaned them all. She doesn't exist. No one would look for her. All they found were the bodies of her parents."

"Good…" Lex put the card away and walked over to the cot. He suddenly caught himself staring at the girl's face. He reached his hand and put the bloody strands of hair out of it to see it clearly. She was young, but she wasn't a teenager anymore, her hair had very nice auburn brownish color. "How old is she?" he asked before he could bite his tongue. She was certainly beautiful and interesting.

"21," the answer came.

Young, but legal.

"Do what you can. It's time to try that new procedure."

It'd been three months. Three months and Loraine not only kept her legs, but was healthy and could walk, even run. In a hospital they would just amputate and she would wait for years to get a sponsor for prosthetic limbs if ever. Then it would be years to get used to it, she would be out of job, out of family, out of money, she would have no one to care for her and help her through the misery and pain and she would probably finally kill herself.

That was what crossed Lex's mind when he was awaiting her.

They'd officially met two weeks ago when she started walking and it surprised him how smart she was, how easy was for him to talk to her, how amused he was by their conversations. He didn't remember the last time he felt like this, probably he'd had, but with the memory lost… it'd been all one big blank.

Somehow they were alike, both lost, both without a family, without a person to care for, but there was a significant difference, because Lex actually could live without people close to him, he didn't know anything else, she did.

"So, how are you?" he asked her when she walked inside his living room in his new Metropolis penthouse.

"Wonderful! I can't believe that… that you did this for me! You gave me a new life!"

He smiled. There was something about her, something fresh and warm, something that was making him feel… alive.

"Well… you do have two scars on that knees, so my work isn't that perfect," he said. He had scars too and unfortunately, he had too much, that was the reason he could never get closer to her.

"It's nothing compared to losing my both legs. Now I can live!"

"Yes, you're free if you want to go. I can arrange a new life for you."

She knew about the risky procedure, about completely deleting any records of her existence from the world. She didn't mind. Understood that he gave her a chance, she could die, yes, but wouldn't she die anyway if he didn't try and left her there?

"So… you want me to go…" she said and he could see how her face changed. Now it was sad.

"No… I mean…" he stopped. Damn it! He never acted this way! Like a stupid teenager that couldn't utter any coherent word. "The decision is yours, Loraine, I just… want to offer you a real life. With me here… you will get nothing."

"I know. I see you. You are cold and heartless, Lex, what happened to you? The only time I see something warm and alive in your eyes is sometimes when you talk to me. Why wouldn't you open yourself up?"

"There's nothing to open up. I lost all my memories. I'm walking blindly all the time," he sighed and looked down.

"Maybe… I can help you?" she offered shyly. "We're both alone so we can be alone together."

He raised his eyes back to her.

"I'm not saying that we should be… together together… if you don't think of me that way… I just say… you're the only person I've got now, Lex, and I seem the same to you, don't I?"

He was tired of fighting it, so he just stood up, walked over to her, put his hands, one still in the black glove, to her face and kissed her briefly.

What was supposed to be brief got more intense and soon they opened they mouth to each other in a devouring kiss.

He pulled away as soon as he felt his cock hardening.

"Wow… how long it's been for you?" she asked, noticing that and it made him quite embarrassed.

"I don't know," he answered according to the truth.

"Poor thing…" she said while reaching her hand and stroking his bald scalp. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"You can fuck me if you want," she said and his eyes immediately fixed on her in surprise. She didn't seem such fragile and innocent now. "Anyway you want," she added, so he just pulled her close again and kissed her. Slowly, he started striping her off her clothes, kissing every part of her body that he was uncovering at the moment. Closing his mouth over her nipples, circling them with his tongue, finally taking the panties away and discovering how wet she actually was.

She reached her hand to his shirt and he stopped her while putting his hand on hers.

"What is it?" she asked, surprised.

"Don't," he just reply. "Leave it."

She didn't say a word. She suspected that there was something wrong, especially with that one black glove that he refused to take off and now he was caressing her breast with it while the other hand was on her clit.

They would get there, she would finally make him trust her, make him believe that she didn't care about the body, just about the person inside. Suddenly, she stilled when she realized what kind of a person Lex Luthor really was. She wasn't a fool. She knew he was hard and cruel, but there was something about him that attracted her, something primal, some strange need for him, for that cold, closed man.

She listened to him and just took his hard twitching cock out of his pants.

She slid her hand through it and he shivered, perspiration on his face.

"Can you…" he started, but stopped.

"Lex, it's ok, tell me what you want me to do."

"Suck it," he finally said, determination and need on his face. "Just suck it."

So she bent down and put the head of his cock into her mouth, then licked the top.

"Oh… fuck…" His body shivered again when he restrained the urge to come.

"It's ok… if you want to…" she said.

"Just go on…"

So she licked it, then after a moment slowly took it whole inside her mouth.

His pelvis bucked up into her involuntary and she started to suck. She was very aroused herself, it was so hot to see how much he needed her right this moment.

And then he was coming, in her mouth, with a long groan of pleasure.

"Oh god… that was so good…" he rasped when she raised up and wiped her face.

"Yeah, but I'm still unsa…" she started but didn't finished, because his hand immediately touched her clit and one of his fingers slid inside her making her opening her mouth in a long surprised gasp.

He slowly took care of her and when she was close to release he took his fingers out of her.

"Hey…" she huffed at him, "I was just about to…" but he shut her down again when he slid his cock inside of her, he was hard again. "Oh… yeah… that's better… much… much… ohhh…"

That night they were both fucking the loneliness and grief away...

That how it started.

They were kind of fuck bodies, but they both knew it'd been becoming something much more. Lex started truly care about her, but didn't say anything, didn't even let himself acknowledge it. It would be too complicated. He didn't have time for such feelings, he had to be strong, he had to keep moving on, keep working, keep… trying to bring that Superman down!

And just then… one night… Loraine finally succeeded with taking him whole.

She walked inside his bedroom when he was slowly falling asleep and before he realized what was happening she was kissing him and exploring his wounded hand with hers. He never wore the glove when he was sleeping, not when he was alone in bed.

"God… Loraine!" He pulled back from her and hid the hand under the cover.

"It's ok, Lex. If I see your body it won't change the way I feel about you…"

She knew better to say 'love', so she just said 'feel', she had to play safe with him. She'd already gotten to know his nature and was playing accordingly to it. She wouldn't give up though, she could see the armor of his breaking, slowly, but it was happening, for her, right before her eyes.

"I know everything about being wounded, about suffering and scars, believe me."

"I have too many scars…"

"So what?"

The need in him, his hard cock, the urge to pull her close, to bury himself in that lush and soft body, to feel her whole with his body… it was too much. He couldn't feel it all through the clothes, it wasn't just about his cock, it was about all of him and all of her.

So, he relented.

And it was wonderful, magical if he even could think about such a word as "magical". He, Lex Luthor, just thought that sex with Loraine was magical.

He needed to feel her desperately, the whole her, so he embraced her, buried his face in her hair, got as deep into her as never before while putting her knees around his neck, her tights on his shoulders, opening her up as never. And she liked it.

He went too deep into that relationship, he thought while pushing into her, fucking her, making her moan, making her come over and over again before he finally released himself inside of her with a loud primitive groan.

She was making an animal out of him.

She was making him feel like… human.

He hadn't felt that way from a very long time… he hadn't… like forever since he didn't remember.

Then, he let her stretch her legs but remained inside of her, desperately still wanting to feel her, even through his softening cock.

Then, he finally pulled out and lain next to her, letting her cuddle into his chest.

She was drawing circles over it now, through his scars, no disgust on her face, just… no, he couldn't think about THAT particular feeling, because he would be too far gone… or was he already?

"Have you ever thought about… just stopping?" she suddenly asked and his body stiffened. "Relax, I'm not judging you and I won't leave… I just want to know."

"Me? Stop?" he asked. "There's nothing there for me anymore. Nothing but this. There's no coming back. I am too far gone and I know it. You know it too." He kept stroking her hair, wondering why she was still there with him, why didn't she run?

"You're wrong. There's always a way back. I see it in your eyes sometimes. You seem cold and heartless, but deep down…" she touched his chest when his heart was beating, "I know you are here. The good part of you. It's waiting to be freed."

"Well… you can wait forever…" He took her hand away from his heart, it was making him feel uncomfortable and he felt some unpleasant knot in his stomach.

"No," she denied. "I know there is a way…"

"Not for me! You don't know me! I don't even know me! It's all gone and I'm never getting it back!"

She put her hand back to his heart and for a moment there she could see the change in him. There was no stall mask on his face anymore, just emotions he was trying to fight.

She stood up and put a robe on.

He stifled a moan when she pulled away, suddenly leaving him cold and needy again, living a empty gap right by his side.

"Look how far you've already gone." She smiled to him while seeing the look on his face again.

"God…" he sighed. "You're too young for me. What kind of a future for us can you see?"

"No, I'm not," she answered. "I'm not too young."

"Come back…"

She turned back to him, her eyes full of hope.

"Or what?" she asked. "I will walk out that door in a moment and you may never see me again."

"I think…" he stopped, closed his eyes, opened them again and swallowed hard.

"Are you actually nervous?" she was surprised and interested.

"I think… I think… I love you…" he finally said and looked down immediately. "I don't even know what love is anymore. I can't remember how it felt or if I ever felt it but…"

She didn't let him finish, she let the robe slid from her body down to the floor and she jumped back to his bed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him with affection.

"I love you too…"

The painful feelings of lost and cold was gone and she was there again, by him, and inside of him – inside his heart, melting the ice away.

"You're the only thing in my life that makes me happy…" he confessed. "I didn't even know how happiness felt…"

She knew it would be a long way before he would finally become the man she would like him to become, but she was willing to wait, to do anything she could to succeed. She loved him, she'd fallen for him even when he'd been so cold and distant.

Now… he was there, for her, he loved her…

It was a long way to make him human again, but it was a start…

**THE END**


End file.
